Sachiko and Yumi's sleep over
by slayer0109
Summary: Sachiko gets invited to stay the night at Yumi's house one afternoon and happily accepts. This would be the perfect time for Sachiko to tell Yumi how she truly felt.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey everyone, here is the start of a shorter story. I was originally going to do a one shot, but I think it will work out better as a short story. So here is the first part of it, I hope you enjoy it and for those following Strawberry Rivals I am still working on it, chapter 4 is pretty much done and 5 is being worked on.

* * *

"O-Onee-sama, I have a question." Fukuzawa Yumi said as Ogasawara Sachiko put the paper she was reading down in front of her. It was a little unusual for Yumi to be telling her she had a question instead of just asking it, though Sachiko figured Yumi didn't want to interrupt her.

"What is it, Yumi?" Sachiko asked as she noticed her friend Rei glance over to her out of the corner of her eye. Today hadn't had any meeting or anything like that, but it had been a busy day of catching up on anything that needed to be. Shimako and Noriko had already finished what they had left over and left, Yoshino had to leave early to do something at home, leaving Rei behind to finish the little work left over. Sachiko and Yumi however took the time to just look over a few things, they didn't really have much actual work to do, they more or less wanted check over their stuff. If you were to ask Rei though, she would say they just wanted to spend time with one another.

Though they were sisters and the student body would probably agree that they were always together, the two seemed to think they barley spent any time with one another. Many students simply thought their sisterly bond was just that strong, but the members of the Yamayurikai had come to a different conclusion. A conclusion that Rei had talked with Sachiko about before.

Yumi paused before taking a deep breath, she was afraid of being rejected, but this was the perfect opportunity to ask. They were almost alone, it was almost time to go, and Sachiko had mentioned earlier when they arrived that they should spend more time together. "W-Well, I was wondering. . . I always spend the night at your house...So... I guess what I'm asking is. . . Perhaps you would like to sleep over at my house sometime?" Yumi asked a bit hesitantly as she fumbled her words around in a nervous mess.

Sachiko's only reaction was a surprised expression along with an obvious look in her eyes, that Rei picked up on right away. Thankfully Yumi had been looking at the table and not at Sachiko.

Rei quickly got Sachiko's attention with a hand gesture as she gave her the thumbs up and silently mouthed, "this is your chance." Of course Sachiko's only reaction was to blush slightly as she recalled all of her conversations with her friend Rei about Yumi. It had taken a long while for Sachiko to finally come out with it, but only about a month or two ago Rei had finally gotten the words from the proud Ogasawara's mouth.

"_Fine, Rei. . . The truth is...I...love her, but I can't tell her. She would be disgusted." _ Those were the words that Rei had been looking for and when she finally got them the long process of trying to convince Sachiko that this wasn't a one sided love began.

Of course that wasn't an easy process trying to convince Sachiko that. Unfortunately for Rei, Sachiko had been dealing with the fact that she might very well be a lesbian and that had done a number on her mind. Thankfully Rei had been there for her though and helped her with these thoughts. Thankfully Rei had seen early signs of this possible development in her friend. It started with Sachiko's hate towards men, which was a very obvious one for Rei. Figuring it might be a possibility, Rei started to look into it more and noticed, that most girls in the school talked about boys from Hanadera, while Sachiko seemed to only think of Yumi. The more Rei payed attention to Sachiko's actions, the more and more she started to question her friend's sexuality, especially once Yumi came into the picture.

Sachiko blinked a few times after thinking back to her confession about Yumi to Rei. She realized she still hadn't answered and it had been about an hour, which in reality was only about thirty seconds, but for Sachiko this was a tough questions that brought up multiple what if's. "Yumi. . ." Sachiko started with another quick glance to Rei who only gave her a nod for encouragement. "I would love to, Yumi. When were you thinking?"

Yumi looked up from the table with rosy red cheeks and a silly smile on her face that instantly brought a smile to Sachiko's. "This Friday, maybe? I mean if you're not busy." Yumi said as Sachiko chuckled at the enthusiasm in Yumi's tone, the young girl seemed so excited to mention Friday, but then instantly change her tone to a more serious one realizing that Sachiko may be busy. "I—f that doesn't work, then there is always Saturday night, or the weekend after. I guess it doesn't—"

"Yumi, Friday will be fine, you don't have to worry so much." Sachiko said still smiling as Yumi stopped talking, caught her breath and gave Sachiko a slight apologetic bow, she had let her excitement and unlimited energy catch up with her again.

"S-Sorry, I am just happy, Onee-sama." Yumi admitted before glancing back to the paper she was reading, this time with a bright smile on her face.

Sachiko could only smile at this action, Yumi had tried really hard to keep her excitement in check. It was also funny to see her try to be so professional at this time. Sachiko always found it endearing, which hadn't gone unnoticed by Rei.

* * *

**Later that day. . .**

"I will see you tomorrow, Onee-sama. Have a good good night." Yumi said with a slight bow as Sachiko smiled and bid Yumi a farewell also.

"Yes, I will see you tomorrow, but do you think it would be alright if I call you later tonight? I would like to discuss the sleepover if you don't mind." Sachiko said as Yumi happily nodded.

"Of course. I look forward to hearing from you tonight." Yumi said before taking a step back and waving one last time before turning to leave for home.

Sachiko stood and watched for a minute as Yumi walked away from her, she loved that the girl was so excited for her to come over. At the same time though she felt a lingering sadness, almost an empty feeling, no doubt emotions brought to life from a one sided love. Sachiko took a deep but noticeably troubled breath.

"You know you're getting depressed over nothing." Rei said as she approached Sachiko a moment later, she had been watching the whole thing. This daily farewell was always followed by Sachiko looking a little depressed, like she missed the chance to say something that she so desperately wanted to. That she so desperately needed to get off her chest before it consumed her mind and drove her to true depression.

"I'm not depressed." Sachiko replied a little firmer though a long time friend like Rei would still notice the slight change in tone from her normal voice.

"Sachiko, I've told you a hundred times. She loves you just as you love her. . . Is it so hard to believe that Yumi might also be... unsure of her sexuality." Rei said a little awkwardly.

"You mean a lesbian, like me?" Sachiko asked with a hint of resentment in her voice.

Rei remained silent for a moment before taking a deep breath. Sachiko only ever gave this hint of resentment when talking of Yumi. "You know I won't call you that, but if you are going to say it, then yes. I also don't think you should be ashamed of that, Sachiko."

"I'm not ashamed, I'm afraid." Sachiko stated firmly before taking a deep breath. "I'm afraid of the consequences that follow this...choice."

"Afraid?" Rei asked a little confused. Obviously she could understand to an extent that Sachiko could fear what her parents would think and possibly what they would do.

Sachiko turned to Rei a moment later and gave a slight nod. Rei could see the uncertainty in her friends eyes. "I'm afraid that if I tell Yumi, she will be grossed out. I'm afraid of what Yumi might say if you're wrong. . . I mean what would you think if your Onee-sama told you she was in love with you and a lesbian?"

Rei remained silent for a moment as she considered Sachiko's words. There was truth, though honestly her Onee-sama telling her that she is a lesbian wouldn't exactly be shocking. In Sachiko's case, no one would see it coming. The only thing Rei could think of to say was, "what if she is in love with you also though?"

Sachiko shrugged as she let out another breath. "I know, but even if she was then I still have the fear of what others would say, let alone do."

Rei could tell that Sachiko was having a mental battle that could probably rival the intensity of world war three. "Sachiko." Rei said as she grabbed Sachiko's shoulders and looked her square in the eyes. "Everything will be fine. Even if by some slim chance I am wrong, Yumi would never turn her back on you, nor would any of your friends. I'm living proof of that. You came to me and told me about these feelings and even told me further that you might be a lesbian...and I'm still here, telling you that there is nothing to worry about. . . That girl that leaves her house twenty minutes early everyday so she can stand at the front gate of the school to greet you every morning, she will still be doing that. The very same girl that also skips eating with her friends to eat lunch with you in the greenhouse everyday, will still be eating lunch with you. That girl that you fear will run away when you tell her you love her will still be by your side every step of the way, even if I am wrong."

Rei sighed as Sachiko stared at her speechless. "Now you can't tell me that the girl that does that every single day and so much more, doesn't love you. You can't tell me that she would leave your side because of something as minor as this."

Sachiko blinked a few times as Rei went silent. She was speechless, Rei had never given anyone a talking to like that, but she had a point. Yumi had always been their for Sachiko, more than even her own Onee-sama. Yumi had always followed Sachiko and even when Sachiko was frustrated and upset, Yumi would be their to calm her. Yumi had always been there, whether Sachiko truly needed her at the time or not. Of course these frustrations were usually brought on by the fact that Sachiko couldn't bring herself to tell Yumi how cute she looked or how much she was falling for her.

"Sachiko, I'm telling you. That girl loves you. The way Yoshino says she speaks of you is enough to know that you are by far number one in her life. So please, take a chance. Tell her how you feel." Rei said a minute later as Sachiko snapped out of her thoughts.

Sachiko smiled as she placed a hand on Rei's shoulder catching the girls attention. "Rei, thank you. I know I've been bothering you with this stuff for far too long, but you're still here." Sachiko said as Rei gave her a smile. "I think I will try and tell her at the sleep over."

"If you want to thank me, then just promise me one thing." Rei started as Sachiko looked at her seriously and nodded. "You won't try to tell her, you will tell her at the sleep over."

Sachiko glanced away from Rei for a moment as she thought about the words carefully. "I. . . promise." Sachiko said, which felt more like signing her soul away to the devil really.

"Good, be sure to tell me how it turned out, though I already have a fairly good idea of what might happen." Rei said with a grin as Sachiko looked at her for a moment confused. "Pucker up!" Rei teased as she turned away from Sachiko and started to walk towards home leaving Sachiko wide eyed and blushing, something that would probably make the front page of the school newspaper if anyone saw.

Sachiko could only touch a finger to her lips as she thought about the possibility of sharing her first kiss with Yumi. The thought sent a rush of mixed sensations coursing through her body, enough to the point where she could only shiver a little and let out a big breath. "I should probably be getting home." Sachiko told herself as she turned and started down the street towards her house, the only thing on her mind now being how she should tell Yumi.

* * *

**A/N:** So there is chapter 1, I hope you enjoyed it. I don't have much else to say about this one at the time that wasn't mentioned at the beginning, except maybe that this was originally supposed to be the flashback portion of the one shot I had planned. This worked out better though because I think it let me get through exactly what Sachiko is feeling right now, which I hope I did decent on ;x. Anyways I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Sachiko sighed as she entered the house and shut the door behind her. All day she had been a bit out of it only thinking of what she would be telling Yumi tonight. Of course that is after she brought herself to gather her things and make her way over to Yumi's house.

"Welcome home, Sachiko." Sayako, Sachiko's mother said as she came to the door after hearing it shut. "Are you alright Sachiko? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Sayako added as Sachiko glanced up to her mother.

Unfortunately her mother asking if she was alright was not what she wanted at the time. Normally Sachiko could go to her mother for help with her issues, but she couldn't very well tell her that she was troubled because she was going to tell another girl that she was in love with her that day.

"I-I'm alright, just thinking about something." Sachiko replied a moment later as her mother gave her a look that told Sachiko she didn't believe her. Sayako wouldn't press the matter though, if Sachiko didn't want to talk about it, then they wouldn't talk about it.

"Alright, but come to me if you need anything." Sayako said as Sachiko nodded and took of her shoes before starting to head to her room.

"I will." Sachiko said before stopping and turning back to her mother for a second. "By the way, I'm staying over at Yumi's house tonight. I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you. She invited me the other day." Sachiko said as Sayako smiled.

"That sounds fun, be sure to tell her I said hi and to stop by sometime. For being your little sister she sure seems hesitant to come over here." Sayako said as Sachiko smiled.

"Yes, I will. I'm sure she just doesn't want to impose is all." Sachiko explained as Sayako rolled her eyes.

"That girl is too nice for her own good. Perhaps you should invite her over at the sleepover."

Sachiko nodded slightly before turning back towards her room. "I will, but I should probably go get packed."

Sachiko sighed once inside her room, every second that passed was a second closer to uttering a few words that would change Yumi's view of her forever. If it was going to be a good view or a bad view was yet to be determined. Sachiko could only hope for it to be good, but she felt as though it would be bad.

Sachiko finally sighed as she realized she had been in her room for five minutes without actually making any progress. "This is ridiculous. You are making a big deal out of nothing." Sachiko told herself as she turned towards her dresser and opened the top drawer grabbing a change of shirts before pausing. "What if Rei is wrong though?" She asked herself before letting out another disgruntled sigh.

"Why does this have to be so hard?" Sachiko pouted as she turned with shirt in her hand and went back over to her bag . "What if she is disgusted?" Sachiko asked again as she made another trip back to her dresser. "What if she feels the same though?"

"You're over thinking this Sachiko. Yumi will still be your little sister even if she doesn't like you." She told herself as she approached her bag on her bed with the rest of her change of clothes. "What if she says she feels the same and Rei is right. . ." Sachiko said as she fell back onto her bed touching her bottom lip with her finger again. _"Pucker up!" _Sachiko shivered at the thought as a heavy breath escaped her and her heart beat hard a few times.

_Knock, knock, knock. . . _"Sachiko, whenever you are ready to leave the car is ready." Sachiko's maid said as Sachiko turned her head towards the door, her heart starting to beat double time.

"T—Thank you." Sachiko managed to say even though it was a bit fear filled. The time had finally come to leave for Yumi's, which on any other day would be a very exciting thing. Not to say it wasn't exciting this night also, but Sachiko couldn't think of the fun she would have when all these hundreds of scenarios and what if's were running through her head.

Sachiko finally managed to make it to her feet and look herself in the mirror she had sitting on top of her dresser as she took a deep breath. "Everything will be fine. Rei is right, Yumi will always be there no matter what happens tonight."

* * *

**Yumi's house. . .**

Yumi sighed heavily as she opened her bedroom door and saw scattered clothing on her floor, a messy bed, unfinished homework, and two empty cups by her laptop. In other words it was now time to scramble and clean everything up as fast as humanly possible, after all Sachiko had been teaching her to be a proper lady.

"Onee-sama, would be disgusted with me if she saw this." Yumi told herself as she quickly went over and grabbed the two glasses before glancing over at the clock. _Oh no! Only fifteen minutes until she gets here!_

Yumi quickly ran out of her room and past her brother as he pressed up against the wall to let her pass, she had to get the glasses to the sink and get back to her room to clean quickly.

"Yumi, slow down you almost killed me!" Yuuki complained as Yumi ran past.

"Sorry, it's urgent, I promise." Yumi called back as she disappeared down the stairs.

Yuuki could only raise an eyebrow curiously as he wondered what was so urgent to run through the house for.

"Yumi, what are you running for?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked as Yumi placed the glasses into the sink.

"Sorry," Yumi bowed. "Onee-sama will be here soon and I have to clean my room a little." Yumi explained as Mrs. Fukuzawa gave her a thoughtful expression.

"I'll have to invite her over more often if that's all it takes to get you to clean your room." Mrs. Fukuzawa joked as Yumi shook her head and left the kitchen.

Though her mother had been joking Yumi couldn't help but agree in her head that she was right. If it was Sachiko coming over she would have the place spotless if given enough time. Unfortunately, she didn't have that amount of time right now, which she was reminded of when she re entered her room. Thankfully the mess awaiting her wasn't terrible and would be manageable by the time Sachiko arrived, which by the sound of the doorbell was apparently, a few minutes early.

Yumi's eyes widened as she quickly raced around and picked up all of her clothes, throwing them into her closet and closing it before turning and realizing her bed was still a mess. It was good that it would only take a minute to fix up because Yumi could hear her mother call for her from downstairs.

The homework would have to wait as Yumi left the room after giving it one last quick glance to go downstairs. Once at the bottom of the stairs she saw Sachiko standing near the front door with a small bag in hand and her normal calm expression.

The thoughts racing through the raven haired girls head though were anything but calm and collective. In fact she was fighting hard not to show how nervous she actually was. "Good evening, Yumi." Sachiko managed to say with a slight bow as Yumi greeted her back with a bow before welcoming her in.

"Why don't we go to my room and set your things down." Yumi said as Sachiko swallowed and nodded, still holding her warm smile strong. She was almost to the room where her life would change and now that she was up the stairs following Yumi, her heart was starting to beat fast.

"Sorry, if it's a little messy." Yumi said as she pushed the door open and invited Sachiko in.

"N-No, it's fine, Yumi. There is nothing wrong with this room." Sachiko reassured her as they entered.

"I hope you don't mind sharing a bed. If you do though I can sleep on the floor and you can have my bed." Yumi explained as Sachiko set her bag down on Yumi's desk and smiled at her even though the thought of sharing a bed with Yumi was a bit overwhelming.

"That won't be an issue Yumi. I'm quite alright with sharing a bed with my little sister." Sachiko reassured her again as Yumi smiled.

"I'm glad. Thank you for coming over, it means a lot to me, Onee-sama." Yumi said cheerfully as Sachiko smiled warmly at her. "So what would you like to do first? I rented those two movies you were talking about last week. I figured we can watch them sometime tonight."

Sachiko gave Yumi a somewhat surprised look before smiling as Yumi grabbed the two movies. "You didn't have to do that, Yumi. Thank you though, if you'd like we can watch one of them." Sachiko explained, she was honestly surprised that Yumi had actually remembered her talking about those.

Yumi smiled in response as she picked one of the two movies randomly. "Let's watch this one first." Yumi said as she put the movie in and sat down next to Sachiko, snuggling comfortably next to her.

Sachiko was just thankful that Yumi had shut the lights off in her room, if she hadn't then Yumi would probably see how red Sachiko's face had become. Sachiko could feel her body instantly tense and remain frozen as multiple sensations ran through her and her mind raced.

All she could think about now was how close Yumi was and if Yumi would still stay this close if she told her how she felt. Of course the fact that they were alone and together was a really good time to tell Yumi, which had made her heart start to beat three times as fast.

Sachiko couldn't help but try and figure out what she should say, glancing down at Yumi every so often only to see her attention on the movie. _Yumi, I need to tell you something. _Sachiko shook her head as she started to think again.

_Yumi, there is something you need to know. . . I love you. No, no, no! These are no good and just getting her attention to say something is tough enough. Just tell her you need to talk and speak from the heart. _Sachiko thought as she turned to face Yumi, which caught the brunette's attention.

Sachiko froze when Yumi's eyes met hers.

"Onee-sama? Are you uncomfortable?" Yumi asked as she tried to sit up instead of leaning against Sachiko.

Sachiko wouldn't let that happen though as she pulled Yumi back to her side almost impulsively. "I-I'm fine, Yumi. I was just thinking something." Sachiko replied as Yumi raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"D-Did I do something wrong, Onee-sama?" Yumi asked a moment later as Sachiko glanced back down to her, the worry in Yumi's voice making her mentally scold herself.

_Sachiko look what you did, now she thinks you're annoyed with her. _"No, Yumi you did nothing wrong. I was just thinking how lucky I was to have such a c...cute. . . sister." Sachiko said almost losing her breath and mind when she stuttered the word cute. Unfortunately for her the light from the television would be plenty enough to show the redness of Sachiko's face this time which didn't go unnoticed by Yumi.

Yumi would leave it alone though as she smiled and looked back to the movie trying to figure out desperately what Sachiko meant.

The girls sat quietly for another minute or so before Yumi took a deep breath and stood up from Sachiko's side and paused the movie. "I'm a little hungry, I will go make us something to eat. It will only take a couple minutes, you can wait here if you would like."

Sachiko could only nod as she watched Yumi turn the light on in the room before leaving. Once the room was empty Sachiko took a deep breath and put a hand over her heart as she relaxed for a moment. Having Yumi so close to her and telling her she was cute was just too much for her.

_How am I ever going to sleep in the same bed as her?_ Sachiko thought as she glanced around the room noticing an open book on a stand near the end of Yumi's bed. _I wonder what Yumi is reading. _Sachiko continued to think a moment later as she tried to take her mind of off everything that was happening.

After a minutes pause she decided it wouldn't hurt to take a look and grabbed the book and set it in her lap. Before she even started reading she noticed her name written in this book.

_Day 275_

_ Today was a really good day, aside from Yuuki making fun of me this morning for deciding what I should wear for Sachiko-sama. Even though he thinks it's funny I think it's important, it's not everyday I get invited to spend the day with her. I just hope I'm not being too obvious with my thoughts. Yuuki said I'm treating this more like a date than a day out with my sister. . . I can't help but fear that he may know I like her. Would he tell her how I feel though? The only person that I've told is Yoshino-san and I don't think she has said anything because Sachiko still talks to me. She would probably take back my rosary if I told her what I really felt towards her. Yoshino says I shouldn't worry about it and that Sachiko-sama feels the same, but what if shes wrong?. . . Anyways the day was great with Sachiko._

_She picked me up this morning and we spent all day at the mall clothes shopping and eating out. She even bought me a necklace, which I thought was broken at first. It wasn't though, she had the other half of the small heart. When put together they completed the heart, she said the rosary was something she hoped I would I always wear with this because I was more than just her sister, I was her best friend also. She didn't know it but I thought I was going to faint when she told me that. My heart raced and I felt breathless. _

_I will wear this necklace for as long as she let's me, which I hope is forever. . . When I do finally tell her, I still hope she let's me wear it._

Sachiko blinked a few times as she looked up from the book feeling her heart beat. She was speechless in this moment that could only be described as a dream come true and to tell the truth she questioned if she was actually awake at this moment. _S-she likes me? She feels the same way I do? _Sachiko asked herself as she glanced back down to the book which she had now realized to be Yumi's diary.

_Rei knew. . . She knew the whole time. _Sachiko thought as she read the part about Yoshino again. It only made sense that Yoshino would give Yumi the same advice as Rei. _"Pucker up!" _Sachiko blushed deeply once more as she thought about Rei's last words to her the day before.

This thought would quickly leave her mind as she heard the creak of the stairs and scrambled to get the diary back in it's resting position, though she couldn't but wonder why it was left open with her being there. Perhaps Yumi wanted Sachiko to see it? Maybe Yumi was going to tell Sachiko how she felt that night?

Sachiko felt her heart beat hard a few times as her mind went over all the possible outcomes. What if Yumi had been talking with Yoshino about the very same thing? What if Yoshino told her to tell Sachiko how she felt?

"Onee-sama?" Yumi asked a moment later as Sachiko turned her surprised face towards Yumi, she hadn't even realized Yumi entered the room again. Yumi decided to glance over her shoulder at whatever Sachiko was looking at when she saw her diary laying open. _Oh no, I forgot about my diary!_

Yumi looked back to Sachiko very hesitantly as she gave her a little space. "I. . . I can explain." Yumi started as Sachiko stared at her blankly. "I. . . my diary. . . I. . ."

"Yumi." Sachiko said interrupting Yumi's ramblings as she stared at her seriously. "Is it true?" Sachiko asked before taking a breath, her senses coming back to her. She couldn't believe she just asked such a question without even thinking. She could see the fear in Yumi's eyes as she looked from Sachiko to her diary.

Sachiko shook her head realizing the paralyzing effect on Yumi. "You don't have to answer that, I'm sorry. It was none of my business reading that."

"No." Yumi interjected as Sachiko looked at her curiously. "It's already too late so there is no point in hiding it. . ." Yumi said as she put her head down. "If you want to leave I understand." Yumi said as she reached up and grabbed the necklace part of her rosary.

Sachiko quickly jumped up and grabbed Yumi's hands effectively stopping her from taking the rosary off. "No, Yumi. That rosary is yours." Sachiko said as she hugged Yumi tightly. "Yumi you always jump to false conclusions. I could never hate you Yumi because. . ." Sachiko paused for a moment before smiling thinking of Rei's speech. "Because I feel the same about you, Yumi. I love you."

Yumi paused for a moment as her heart stopped, she could have sworn she just heard something that she never thought Sachiko would tell her. It only took a second though for her mind to start doubting everything. "You don't have to say that to make me feel better. I understand." Yumi said as Sachiko took a step back and held Yumi by the shoulders so she could look into her eyes.

"Yumi, I only speak the truth." Sachiko said as Yumi remained quiet as Rei's final words crossed Sachiko's mind once again. "If you don't believe me then I guess I will have to show you." Sachiko said a moment later as she leaned down and closed her eyes gently pressing her lips against Yumi's.

Yumi's eyes went wide as felt an overwhelming sensation ripple through her body along with a surge of emotions. It took her a moment before her body moved on it's own and returned the first kiss they would share.

Yumi slowly opened her eyes as Sachiko pulled away what seemed to be an eternity later. "Sachiko. . ."

Sachiko swallowed as she glanced off to the side with a bright red face taking heavy breaths. "I'm sorry, Yumi. I might have been too aggressive."

Yumi couldn't even think of the words to say with so many things rushing through her head, all she could think about was the fact that she just kissed Sachiko.

Needless to say Sachiko was surprised when Yumi took a step towards her and stood to her tip toes for another more firm kiss. It was the only thing she could think to do as she couldn't figure out what to say. The kiss was a little too forceful though as the two fell back onto Yumi's bed.

Sachiko looked up into Yumi's eyes who was on all fours over top of her staring directly back into her eyes. "Yumi, I've been meaning to tell you this for awhile, but...I love you." Sachiko said after a minutes pause.

"What does that mean for us?" Yumi asked as Sachiko looked at her curiously. "Can we still be sisters if we are in love with one another?" Yumi asked hesitantly as Sachiko smiled.

"Yes, we can still be sisters." Sachiko said before blushing a little. "I would prefer it though if I could call you something else. . ."

"Something else?" Yumi asked confused as Sachiko's blush deepened.

"I guess what I should ask is. . . W-Would you g...go out. . ." Sachiko froze as nervous shivers ran over her body. "Yumi, would you consider being my g...girl...friend?"

Yumi's eyes widened a little before she smiled slightly. "I guess that depends. . . W-Would you be willing to kiss me again?" Yumi asked as her heart ran wild, she had no idea where this playfulness came from, but it didn't matter because she got her answer before she could really think about it.

Once the kiss broke Sachiko laid her head back down on the bed and looked into Yumi's eyes questioningly as Yumi smiled brightly.

"I never thought in a million years that I would be able to call you my girlfriend, Onee-sama."

"Sachiko, Yumi. Call me Sachiko like you did after the kiss." Sachiko interjected as Yumi smiled.

"I love you, Sachiko."

Sachiko smiled brightly. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that from you. . . I love you too, Yumi."

* * *

**A/N: **SO there is chapter 2, I hope you like it. I do have a short chapter 3 planned for it. The feeling I'm trying to get at is a bit new for me so I guess we'll see how I did. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it, I had fun with it and I hope to hear from you all soon! :) Sorry about the delays on stories, the last few weeks have been brother in hospital, getting ready to move across the country to stuff happening and not moving and... I'm sorry! I hopefully will have chapter 4 up for Strawberry rivals soon, which if you didn't know is a Strawberry Panic/Maria sama crossover of sorts. it is posted in the Strawberry Panic section of the site or even easier just go to my profile and find it there!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Alright so here is the ending to the story, which is really really short, I know. It's intended to be this way.

* * *

Sachiko stood alone by the front gates to Lillian as she adjusted her scarf a little before glancing around one last. The weather had been getting cooler and cooler as winter approached but that wouldn't stop her from waiting.

"Gokigenyou, Rosa Chinesis." Yet another group of passing girls greeted with a slight bow as Sachiko returned the gesture yet again.

Sachiko checked her wristwatch watch once more to check the time, it was still somewhat early and she should have known that getting here as early as she did would have her waiting. Thankfully though the wind hadn't been blowing so it wasn't as bad as it could be.

"Sachiko what are you doing here?"

Sachiko turned quickly only to see Rei and Yoshino standing looking at her. "Gokigenyou, I-I'm waiting for Yumi." Sachiko greeted and explained as Rei gave her a questioning look, which Sachiko could only blush slightly to.

"How was the sleepover?" Rei asked with a hint of excitement in her voice.

Sachiko glanced to Yoshino for a second before looking back to Rei, she knew that Yoshino had talked with Yumi, but she wasn't sure Yumi would like her telling the two. "It was fun." Sachiko answered as Rei gave her a kind of surprised look.

"Nothing interesting happened?" Rei asked feeling as though more could have happened.

"We watched a few movies and talked about things. Nothing very interesting happened." Sachiko replied as Rei sighed slightly and looked to Yoshino momentarily.

"Well alright then. We are going to get going to the mansion, we will see you there." Rei said a little displeased that nothing had happened.

Sachiko could only smile to herself a little as Rei and Yoshino walked away unknowing as to what exactly happened. Truth was Sachiko wanted to tell Rei everything, she was excited, but just couldn't bring herself to do that without asking Yumi first.

Speaking of which Sachiko's smile only grew bigger when she looked down the sidewalk once more and saw Yumi approaching, blushing when she noticed Sachiko waiting for her. It wasn't odd for Sachiko to wait for Yumi, but now that they were together, Yumi couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed.

"Gokigenyou, Onee-sama." Yumi said a little shyly as Sachiko smiled and stepped forward to give her a hug, which to anyone passing just looked like a innocent hug between friends. The rose sisters were known for being quite close, but no one could have imagined how close they actually were.

"Yumi, you can still call me Sachiko you know."

"What if someone hears?" Yumi asked as the two separated and started walking hand in hand towards the rose mansion.

"Let them think what they will then." Sachiko responded with a smile towards Yumi. "I only care about you, Yumi. The other girls can think and say what they will. You are all that matters to me."

Yumi blushed slightly as she walked silently with Sachiko a little ways further.

"You are being quiet, Yumi. Did I embarrass you?" Sachiko asked as they approached the Rose Mansion and entered, closing the door behind them.

Yumi shook her head slightly before looking up at Sachiko with a still slightly pink face. "N-No, I am just so happy that you would say that, O...Sachiko."

Sachiko could only smile brightly in response before catching Yumi off guard by wrapping her arms around her waist and leaning down for a quick kiss. Unfortunately this kiss was quick due to the fact that Rei and Yoshino had burst out from a room on the bottom floor.

"I knew it!" Rei exclaimed as Sachiko and Yumi both quickly looked to her surprised.

"R-Rei."

"Yumi, why didn't you tell me on the phone last night." Yoshino whined as Yumi's face turned red.

"W-Well, I. . ."

"We wanted to tell you together." Sachiko interjected as Rei and Yoshino went silent.

". . .So what happened?" Yoshino finally asked as Yumi smiled and blushed.

"You were right, she does feel the same." Yumi replied quietly as Rei and Yoshino both smiled.

"And you were all worried, Sachiko." Rei teased as Sachiko blushed a little.

"Hey, leave my girlfriend alone! I was worried too." Yumi replied back a little playfully as Rei and Yoshino looked at each other a little surprised.

"Yumi-chan, did you say girlfriend?" Rei asked a moment later as both Sachiko and Yumi blushed.

"You asked her out Yumi?! I didn't even think you'd be able to tell her you like her." Yoshino said in astonishment.

"A-Actually, I asked her." Sachiko clarified as Rei smiled brightly nudged Yoshino on the shoulder.

"See, I told you! I knew I would win the bet." Rei said victoriously as Sachiko and Yumi looked at the two confused.

"Oh come on, everyone knew it was only a matter of time." Yoshino explained as the two stood silent.

"Was it really that obvious?" Yumi asked a moment later as both Yoshino and Rei nodded.

"Can we at least be the ones to tell the others?" Sachiko asked seriously as Sei raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, why wouldn't you? It's not like me and Yoshino are going to tell, only Sei-sama would do something like that. Now let's go upstairs, we have a meeting."

"Thank you." Sachiko said before taking Yumi's hand in her own and leading the way up the stairs.

* * *

-X-X-

"So when do you think we should tell them?" Yumi asked as she glanced to her bedroom door to make sure no one was listening in on her phone call.

"I don't know, Yumi. When do you want to tell them?" Sachiko asked curiously as she smiled at a picture of Yumi that she had on her dresser.

"I don't know. . ." Yumi pouted as she heard her mother call her from downstairs. "Be there in a minute." Yumi yelled back before letting out a sigh. "I have to get going, Sachiko."

"Why don't we tell them tomorrow?" Sachiko asked out of nowhere as Yumi paused briefly.

"T. . . We will tell them tomorrow then." Yumi agreed. "I have to get going though, we can talk more in the morning?"

"Of course, I will be waiting for you by the gate." Sachiko replied before continuing. "Yumi, I love you."

Yumi blushed a little even though it was over the phone as a smile made it's way to her face. "I love you too, Sachiko. I will see you tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: **There it is, I hope you liked it even though it's short and straight to the point. The real story was the first two chapters, I just wanted to show a little of the next day where Rei asked about the sleep over. This idea was literally just about the two confessing and nothing else. I do have some other things in mind, but I can't say when it will be on here. I do have another one though, the surprise followers might like it.


End file.
